


November 20, Bepo

by SoraaKami



Series: Happy Birthday on Grand Line [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: "Sorry", Anniversary, Birthday Cake, Discord : Paradis des Défis, Drabble Collection, Luna you can read it (l)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraaKami/pseuds/SoraaKami
Summary: Pour l'anniversaire de leur second, les Hearts veulent marquer le coup...Texte anniversaire - Bepo
Series: Happy Birthday on Grand Line [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006506
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	November 20, Bepo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! C'est l'anniversaire de notre ours polaire préféré, et je me suis un peu laissée aller à un petit truc plus proche de ce que j'écris d'habitude, donc voilààà, je vous laisse découvrir... :D

Bepo s’était réveillé de merveilleuse humeur, ce matin-là.

Sans aucune raison particulière, pourtant. Il se sentait juste bien, heureux de se lever dans leur tout nouveau sous-marin qui marquait le début officiel des aventures de l’équipage pirate des Hearts. Il avait sa chambre à lui juste à côté de celle de Law -qu'il adorait nommer « Capitaine » quasiment systématiquement à présent-, et celles de Penguin et Shachi n’étaient pas très loin non plus.

Leur équipage commençait doucement à ressembler à quelque chose depuis leur départ de l’île de Swallow, où tout avait commencé. À présent qu’ils avaient enfin quitté North Blue pour rejoindre Grand Line, leur petit groupe de quatre gamins cabossés s’était agrandi pour atteindre péniblement les neuf membres. Pas encore suffisant pour arriver au One Piece, marmonnait souvent Law. Mais pour les débuts d’un équipage aussi jeune, Bepo trouvait qu’ils pouvaient être fiers d’eux.

Il enfila la combinaison blanche qu’ils avaient décidé d’imposer à tout le monde avec Shachi et Penguin pour rendre hommage au statut de médecin de leur capitaine, et sortit de sa chambre en chantonnant. Un rapide coup d’œil à la porte de Law lui indiqua qu’il n’était pas encore levé, vu que la pièce semblait plongée dans le noir total. Pas très étonnant en soit : le capitaine avait depuis longtemps un rythme bien plus nocturne que lui.

Il croisa Clione dans le couloir métallique qui le salua et arriva dans la cuisine où les autres membres de l’équipage prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Et ils s’amusèrent bien rapidement de l’enthousiasme apparent de leur second.

\- On s’est levé du bon pied ce matin ? Lui fit remarquer Ikkaku dans un sourire.

\- O-oui ! Désolé...

\- Mais pourquoi tu t’excuses tout le temps ?! Demanda Uni en riant.

\- Je-je ne sais pas, c’est naturel. Désolé...

Encore une fois, le petit groupe éclata de rire.

\- Pourquoi j’ai signé pour ça, moi ? Souffla l’un d’entre eux en soupirant. Entre le capitaine aussi flippant que cruel et son second qui est une vraie lavette...

\- Hey ! Respecte un peu Bepo ! S’insurgea Ikkaku. Ce n’est pas parce qu’il a un peu de mal à se faire entendre que tu dois lui manquer de respect !

Le mink sourit légèrement à la remarque de la jeune mécanicienne de bord qui prenait sa défense. Et pourtant, il savait que son compagnon avait raison : il était le second de cet équipage. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Law lui avait confié ce lourd titre, mais il pensait parfois que ça n’allait pourtant pas avec son caractère peu voir quasiment pas affirmé.

Il était, dans ce genre de moment, aussi flatté que gêné que Law lui ait donné ce rôle. D’autant plus lorsque, encore une fois, il se trouvait être incapable de prendre sa propre défense par lui-même.

\- ... Désolé... Chuchota-t-il alors qu’il se servait un café.

\- Hm ? T’as dit quelque chose Bepo ?

\- N-non, rien !

Il alla prendre place à table avec eux et balaya l’assemblée du regard.

\- Shachi et Penguin ne sont pas là ?

\- Ils sont partis un peu plus tôt pour faire des emplettes, d’après ce qu’ils ont dit.

\- Mais, nous avons déjà fait un tour de la ville hier... rappela-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas Bepo, lui répondit Ikkaku en haussant des épaules, en tout cas il avaient l’air assez agités : ils ont quitté le sous-marin quasiment en détalant...

Il se demanda bien ce que ses deux amis pouvaient bien avoir oublié d’acheter d’aussi urgent, mais en tout cas, il ne les vit pas revenir de toute la matinée.

Installé à même le sol du pont les pattes ballantes, il regardait les nuages tout en profitant de l’air frais qui allait bientôt lui manquer, en attendant que le log pose à son poignet ne termine de se recharger. Il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant qu’ils ne puissent reprendre la mer et Bepo avait malgré tout hâte d’y être. Il ne savait jamais vraiment quoi faire lorsqu’ils mouillaient sur une île. Surtout si ses trois amis étaient indisponibles et qu’il se retrouvait seul face à ses nouveaux compagnons envers lesquels il ne pouvait s’empêcher de rester toujours un peu timide.

Soudain, il aperçut le pompon rouge reconnaissable entre mille du bonnet de Penguin monter sur le pont et accueillit ses deux amis avec un immense sourire.

\- Penguin, Shachi, vous revoilà enfin !!

Ils sursautèrent tellement aussi bien l’un que l’autre qu’ils manquèrent de lâcher les derniers barreaux de l’échelle et de retourner aller embrasser la terre en dessous.

\- B-Bepo ?! Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ?! s’exclama Shachi.

\- Aaaaaaah, désolé ! S’étrangla-t-il à son tour, au moins aussi paniqué que les deux autres.

\- Mais t’excuse pas, triple andouille !! le rabroua à son tour Penguin.

Il marmonna encore un autre petit « désolé » machinal avant de baisser les yeux et un petit silence s’étira entre les trois amis. Et autant venant de lui, cela n’avait rien d’étonnant, mais il se demanda bien vite pourquoi ses deux compagnons restaient ainsi plantés face à lui, raides comme des piquets, à le fixer comme s’il était la créature la plus dangereuse des alentours.

\- ... Il y a un problème ?

\- Euuuuh... Non ?

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais qu’il y en ait un ??

\- Aaaah, je sais pas, je suis désolé !

Les deux compères soupirèrent de concert avant de se diriger vers l’entrée du sous-marin, mais tout en prenant bien soin de ne surtout pas lui tourner le dos et de rester étrangement côte-à-côte.

Le mink les regarda faire avec de gros yeux, mais n’osa pas insister. Après tout, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se disputer avec ses amis...

Néanmoins, il trouva leur comportement encore plus étrange lorsqu’il pénétra de nouveau dans la cuisine quelques heures plus tard pour annoncer à tout le monde qu’ils pouvaient reprendre la mer.

En effet, au moment où il entra dans la pièce, l’ensemble de l’équipage se tourna dans sa direction d’un bond pour lui faire face et se coller les uns aux autres, dos à la table.

\- Hey Bepo ! Qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire pour toi ?! Bégaya étrangement Penguin.

\- Euuuh... Je dérange ? Désolé...

\- Non, tu ne déranges pas Bepo.

Il sursauta à l’entente de la voix de son capitaine à sa gauche : Law était nonchalamment adossé au mur à gauche de la porte, les bras croisés et les yeux clos. Il lui adressa un de ses étranges sourires qui réchauffaient toujours son cœur comme jamais et il ne put s’empêcher de lui en adresser un autre en retour.

\- Bonjour, Capitaine !! Je voulais juste vous prévenir que le log pose est rechargé et que nous pouvons donc reprendre la mer !

\- Oh, excellente nouvelle, commenta Law. Mais avant cela, viens donc par ici...

Law posa une main ferme sur son épaule pour le pousser à avancer dans la pièce et l’ours sentit son cœur s’accélérer face à toutes ces paires d’yeux qui le fixaient avec une grande attention, à sa plus grande hantise.

\- Je-je suis désolé !! J’ai fait une bêtise ?!

\- Absolument pas Bepo, le rassura Law avant que l’ensemble des pirates ne se décalent avec un grand sourire pour le laisser découvrir un magnifique petit gâteau en forme de poisson sur la table, affublé d’une bonne dizaines de bougies.

\- BON ANNIVERSAIRE BEPO !! S’écrièrent-ils tous en chœur.

... C’était vrai : c’était son anniversaire. Ses dix-neuf ans, plus précisément. Il avait complètement oublié la date du jour... À moins que ?

\- M-mais... Nous ne sommes pas le 19, aujourd’hui ?

\- Non Bepo, nous sommes le 20, lui répondit doucement Law dans un sourire.

\- Mais tant mieux pour nous si tu as oublié, ça a bien arrangé nos affaires pour qu’on aille chercher le gâteau dans ton dos ! rajouta Shachi en riant.

\- ... Désolé.

Les Hearts éclatèrent tous de rire, d’autant plus que de petites larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux de l’ours polaire. L’instant d’après, il fut étouffé sous une vague de câlins et s’étaient dans de joyeuses exclamations qu’ils l'encouragèrent tous à souffler ses dix-neuf bougies et à goûter à son petit gâteau.

La cuisine n’avait jamais été aussi bruyante et le mink ne pouvait s’empêcher de jeter des coups d’œil de temps à autres à son capitaine, guettant inconsciemment le moment où il allait annoncer que la fête était finie, qu’ils étaient décidément bien trop agités et qu’ils devaient reprendre la mer sans tarder.

Mais cela n’arriva pas. À son grand étonnement, Law les laissa festoyer jusqu’au soir, le petit goûter improvisé se muant rapidement en véritable beuverie à laquelle le capitaine participa même dans son coin, comme à son habitude.

Malgré toutes ces années passées ensemble et malgré la sincère amitié qui les liaient avec Shachi et Penguin, Law ne parvenait toujours pas à se défaire de cette défiance naturelle qu’il avait envers les autres. Et il s’agissait d’un état de fait qui attristait Bepo, par moment.

Alors, lorsqu’il vint subitement le chercher pour lui demander de l’accompagner seul sur le pont, il se posa de sérieuses questions. Pas qu’ils n’étaient pas proches tous les deux, bien au contraire : le mink devait être le seul être vivant avec lequel Law entretenait un semblant de relation normale, que cela soit via les confessions ou les gestes aussi étrangement tactiles que naturels qu’ils pouvaient bien avoir l’un envers l’autre.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Capitaine ? lui demanda-t-il d’une petite voix lorsque Law s’arrêta sur le pont pour observer les étoiles dans le ciel d’encre un instant.

\- Rien de bien exceptionnel, j’ai juste quelque chose à te donner.

Bepo bascula sa tête sur le côté en regardant curieusement son capitaine créer une room et permuter la place d’une clé anglaise qui traînait là contre un grand paquet cadeau qu’il lui tendit.

\- ... C-c’est pour moi ?!

\- Évidemment, répondit-il en roulant des yeux.

\- Désolé !

Law se contenta de lui sourire tendrement et Bepo lui répondit avec plaisir en se rappelant qu’il n’y avait décidément qu’à lui que le cruel médecin offrait ce genre de véritable sourire.

Il déballa son paquet avec impatience et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux face à la combinaison orange qu’il y découvrit.

\- ... Je ne comprends pas Capitaine... Désolé, s’empressa-t-il de rajouter.

\- Tu n’oublies pas que je te connais par cœur, n’est-ce pas ?

Bepo se sentit aussi heureux que gêné à cette remarque, se demandant bien pourquoi il le lui rappelait : évidemment qu’il le connaissait par cœur, depuis toutes ces années qu’ils évoluaient constamment ensemble, comme lui connaissait Law bien mieux que ce qu’il voulait bien l’avouer, d’ailleurs.

\- Nous sommes enfin arrivé sur Grand Line, continua le chirurgien d’un air un peu plus sérieux, nous sommes jetés dans le grand bain, maintenant. Nous avons désormais encore moins le droit à l’erreur qu’avant.

\- Je-je sais bien tout ça, Capitaine...

\- Alors tu devrais savoir que cet équipage ne peut désormais plus se permettre d’avoir un second qui n’arrive pas à asseoir son autorité et qui doute de lui.

Le ton était dur, à présent, et Bepo ne savait pas vraiment s’il était réellement en train de se faire rabrouer ou non, mais dans le doute :

\- ... D-désol-

\- Tu as toujours été comme ça Bepo. Je ne m’attends pas à ce que tu te mettes soudainement à changer du jour au lendemain simplement parce que nous avons quitté North Blue.

Le mink l’avisa longuement. Le regard argenté était aussi étrangement doux que déterminé et, peu à peu, Bepo commença à comprendre où Law voulait en venir.

\- Ça viendra petit à petit, j’ai confiance en toi. Mais en attendant, si cette couleur peut t’aider à rappeler à tout le monde comme à toi que tu n’es pas mon second pour rien et qu’en ce sens, ils te doivent le respect, alors je suis prêt à t’offrir ce symbole de favoritisme sans hésiter.

Il ne sut plus vraiment où se mettre et Law continua à enfoncer le clou avec un magnifique sourire.

\- Après tout, tu le mérites amplement.

Ce fut la goutte d’eau : l’instant d’après, il lui sautait dessus en pleurant et le capitaine des Hearts fut plaqué au sol du pont dans une exclamation de douleur. Bepo se frotta à lui comme jamais et, après s’être un peu dégagé pour retrouver un semblant de souffle, Law posa une main douce sur sa tête.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Bepo...

**Author's Note:**

> [T : Trafalgar Law (OP) – Alphabet des personnages  
> Bepo – Les anniversaires de nos personnages  
> Bepo - De secondaire à principal  
> Foire aux duos 105 : Law et Bepo – Foire aux duos  
> Personnage 105 : Bepo – Foire aux personnages]
> 
> *fait un câlin d'amour à Bepo dans sa tête* (Oui il se passe plein de trucs dans ma tête. Chut.)
> 
> On se retrouve le 25 pouuuuuur... Katakuri ! Des bisous !


End file.
